


Knitting Patterns

by katychan666



Series: Gellert & Albus as professors at Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gellert and Albus as professors at Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: With Christmas just around the corner, Albus decides to include his love for knitting into his gift for Gellert; he was going to make him a scarf! Albus is kind of nervous as the knitting doesn't go according to his plan, but Gellert assures him that he'll love it... any gift from Albus is amazing and perfect, just like Albus himself.





	Knitting Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Russian by the lovely Shiorino as well. Translation can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7656601

Albus was excited, oh he really was. He had just made it back from the Diagon Alley back to Hogwarts where he had done a little bit of shopping. Among the things he bought was the magical wool; never-tangle wool, which made knitting sort of a breeze. Now, Albus was no rookie when it came to knitting, but so far he had only used charms to knit various things. But now, he was going to attempt the old fashioned, Muggle way of knitting as he went to a Muggle shop as well while he was out and bought himself a little book, which held knitting patterns and the lady in the store told him that with the help of the book, he'll be knitting like a professional in no time. Albus put all of his trust into her and rubbed his palms together happily.

At the time, Gellert was out of his private quarters as he had a class to teach, but Albus had the day off and he happily sighed that he had some quiet time with only himself and Fawkes, who was now curiously sitting on the edge of the couch and was watching Albus, who was flipping through the pages of the Muggle book and had a little excited smile on his face. Oh, he hoped that he was going to be able to do it, because he was attempting to knit a scarf for Gellert since the winter was already knocking at the door and he wanted to give it to him for Christmas, a little grin spreading across his face. It was going to be more meaningful since he wasn’t going to be using any magic and he took in a deep breath when he decided on the pattern he would attempt to knit.

“This looks easy enough,” he muttered to himself and Fawkes slowly came closer as he was curious to see what was in the book that Albus was smiling at so much before and Albus grinned when Fawkes was soon sitting in his lap. Albus gently petted his head and then grinned; Fawkes and Gellert still weren’t getting along. It was quite funny actually to the wizard and he chewed on his lower lip when Fawkes looked curiously up at him. “See, this is called knitting,” said Albus and placed Fawkes onto the couch.

Fawkes looked betrayed when Albus placed him onto the couch and the wizard grinned when he noticed that the bird was sulking. “Oh, don’t pout, Fawkes,” said Albus with a little chuckle, but Fawkes was already insulted enough and flew away from him, back into his usual spot by the fireplace and Albus just laughed, shaking his head. He knew that Fawkes was eventually going to come around, so he decided to let him be and sulk in peace as he decided to get to the task. “Well, this seems pretty self-explanatory,” he said to himself, tapping his finger against his lips and he then nodded, feeling determined. “Yeah, quite straightforward. Okay, let’s do this,” he said and took a pair of knitting needles into his hands and smiled when he saw the wool.

The wool itself was magical enough; it was dark blue, but it had a silver sparkle to it, which shifted as it was induced with magic and Albus was feeling quite confident; he knew that Gellert was going to like the present. Well, he actually hoped that he would like it, a little flush on his cheeks as he imagined himself gifting Gellert the scarf, his heart making a little jump and he felt excited. The first step was casting the wool onto one of the needles and with a few tries, Albus was able to do it, feeling extremely proud of himself and then went on by attempting to do the basic knitting stitch. It looked easy in the book, but in practice, it was a completely different story.

In, around, up and off… yeah, if it was only that easy and Albus was slowly losing patience as he was going basically nowhere, angry and quite disappointed in himself. He knew that he needed practice, but he didn’t have the patience for that as Christmas was just around the corner and it would take him _weeks_ before he would master this, groaning as he was running his fingers through his hair, looking completely dishevelled. However, he wasn’t ready to give up just yet and was stubborn enough not to use magic after all.

An hour or so later, he was able to make some progress. He knitted a few rows of the scarf, but each row looked uneven and he felt annoyed because of that, narrowing his eyes. She said that it was going to be easy, what a liar… was what Albus thought. But as long as there was progress, then he was happy and he was going to fix it up later using magic if he needed to, happily humming himself a song, finally finding his happy place as each row was getting faster to knit, Fawkes still sulking in betrayal over the fireplace, but eventually he decided to let it go and he flew over to Albus, curious to see what the wizard was doing now.

“I’m making Gellert a scarf,” said Albus and then looked at Fawkes. “Looks good, no?” he asked, trying to convince himself that it wasn’t a complete failure. The scarf was long enough by then for him to wrap it around Fawkes and he smiled, because the Phoenix looked quite adorable with it around his neck and he chuckled, because Fawkes didn’t look too impressed. “You look cute with it on you, though,” said Albus, Fawkes not looking too sure of that.

Albus then went right back to it and was so lost into what he was doing that he didn’t notice the door opening as Gellert was finally back. Gellert felt quite tired after teaching for the entire afternoon, but the thought of Albus waiting for him to come back in his private… _their_ private quarters made all of the exhaustion melt away in a second and he happily opened the door, half expecting for the damned bird to attack him as that had happened quite a few times, but he was pleasantly surprised that Fawkes decided to take pity on him. Or so he thought, until he found Fawkes sitting on the couch with Albus, who was working on something.

Gellert slowly crept behind Albus’ back and he smiled when he saw him. He was hunched over so Gellert couldn’t see exactly what he was working on, but he saw the yarn and could only assume that Albus was knitting? Adorable. He pressed his lips together and then tried to take a closer look at it, smiling when he heard Albus humming himself a song, but soon enough the older one noticed his presence. Well, he was caught off guard when he felt a shadow creeping himself him and he quickly grabbed his wand, wanting to hex the intruder and then his eyes just widened when he saw Gellert… creeping behind him, like usually!

“Gellert,” said Albus and then placed his wand away. “You need to stop creeping up behind me and-”

“Hey, I live here too,” said Gellert with a grin. “I _will_ show up, huh,” he then said and winked, Albus felt his cheeks heating up and Gellert flinched when he saw that Fawkes’ feathers were all fluffed up and he was prepared to strike. Albus noticed that as well and quickly placed a hand on top of the bird’s head and gave him a look.

“Fawkes, no,” said Albus before Fawkes was able to strike Gellert, who was now pale in the face as he remembered just how painful that beak could be and he shuddered. However, the hand on his head made the bird relax and eventually he flew away as he was still annoyed by Gellert’s presence. Well, so be it, it wasn’t like Gellert was looking forward to being his friend was what the younger wizard decided on and he then finally allowed himself to get closer to the older one, his eyes wide when he saw what Albus was working on.

“Al, what do you have there?” asked Gellert with a little smile and Albus realised only then that he needed to act fast if he didn’t want Gellert spoiling himself the Christmas surprise and he quickly hid it behind his back, but it was kind of too late as Gellert had already set his eyes on it and he was determined to find out what Albus was hiding behind his back.

“Nothing important,” said Albus and backed away against the couch when he saw that Gellert was attempting to take a peek of what he had been hiding behind his back. Gellert rolled his eyes and then went a bit closer.

“Then why are you hiding it if it’s nothing important?” asked Gellert and looked at Albus, who shrugged.

“I-”

“Come on, show me,” said Gellert and his eyes were shining way too brightly for Albus’ liking and he pressed his lips together and cleared his throat, chewing on his lower lip and he then exhaled deeply. “It’s something for me, isn’t it?” asked Gellert and waggled his eyebrows, reaching with his hand behind Albus’ back, but he wasn’t able to get the feel of what Albus was holding as the older one gently pushed him back.

“It’s your Christmas present,” said Albus since he didn’t want to lie to Gellert of all people and Gellert’s eyes widened. It was clear before to him that Albus was knitting something, but to think that Albus was _making_ him a Christmas gift made Gellert’s heart swell to the fullest in his chest to the point of bursting. “You shouldn’t spoil your surprise,” muttered Albus and Gellert shrugged, not caring at all. He couldn’t wait for Christmas to see what Albus was planning on gifting him; he needed to see it then and he gave Albus his puppy-eyed look.

“Let Christmas come early,” said Gellert and Albus rolled his eyes. “Come on, you have to show me,” said Gellert and Albus shook his head. No way, this time he was going to be strong. He wasn’t going to allow Gellert’s manipulation work on him. No. Gellert would have to be patient and wait until Christmas to get his gift. He wasn’t going to… Merlin’s beard, Gellert was now looking down, his shoulders slumped down in disappointment and Albus groaned. “Okay,” said Gellert with a little voice and threw himself against the couch. “Then I’ll have to wait,” he stated bitterly. “Three whole weeks.”

Albus rolled his eyes and he was annoyed how he was now the one feeling guilty. “I think you can manage to wait three weeks, you’re an adult,” said Albus as a little smile crept upon his face.

“How about just a little peek?” asked Gellert again and Albus gave him an unamused look. “For only a second or two,” he proposed and then scooted a bit closer, placing his hand on top of Albus’ knee and sighed sadly. “Or not,” he said and looked up at the ceiling in a _very_ over-dramatic manner and Albus closed his eyes and admitted defeated. Very well, he said to himself and then clicked with his tongue.

“Very well,” said Albus in the end and Gellert’s eyes lit up. All of the sudden, Albus felt a little bit nervous because he knew that the scarf didn’t look perfect at all. It was still a work in progress, of course, but even that looked all messed up and he took in a deep breath. “Just… it’s still a work in progress and it’s not all that good to begin with,” said Albus, but Gellert knew that he was going to _love_ it.

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” said Gellert and then pulled back a little bit.

Albus quickly pulled the scarf from behind his back and showed it to Gellert. Wanting it to last for only a second, but Gellert stopped him by holding his wrists and his eyes widened when he saw what Albus was making for him. The yarn itself was beyond beautiful, but when he realised that Albus was knitting magic free was when his heart completely melted. Gellert didn’t say much, so Albus worried and he shifted his gaze down.

“As I said, it’s not very good and-”

“It’s perfect,” said Gellert and then gently touched the scarf that was made and smiled because it was so soft. “You’re making it without magic?”

“Yeah,” said Albus and shrugged. “I went to this Muggle little store and bought a book,” he said and took the book into his hands. “Though it would be a nice surprise, but it’s not looking as good as in the book,” he said. “Would be better to use magic after all,” he said and then slowly placed the scarf away. Gellert didn’t know what Albus was talking about at all. He didn’t see any imperfections, to him it was just perfect the way it was and he leaned in to kiss Albus.

“I love it,” said Gellert happily. “Just as it is,” he then said and gave him a little wink, Albus relieved when he heard that Gellert liked it and Gellert earned himself a bit longer kiss from Albus, wrapping his arms around him, bringing him close and Gellert chuckled as Albus broke their kiss. “Now I need to think of something amazing to give you for Christmas. A homemade scarf will be difficult to beat,” he said and pressed his lips together.

“Just be close to me and that’s all I need,” whispered Albus and Gellert sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Albus and the older one closed his eyes when he was being pressed next to Gellert, whose smile couldn’t be wiped away even by Fawkes sending him a death stare from across the room. Nope, he was too happy and he just happily sighed, his mind already at Christmas and he knew that their Christmas was going to be amazing, just like all of the previous ones before.

Everything was amazing if Albus was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
